unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Launcher (UT)
The Rocket Launcher (also called Eightball Launcher or Eightball Gun) is a weapon in Unreal. Unreal: Return to Na Pali and Unreal Tournament. __TOC__ Overview It is a six-barreled gun that launches explosive projectiles called "eightballs". The Eightball Gun can launch up to six rockets at once, and is very useful for knocking enemies away. However, beware of splash damage. When multiple eightballs are loaded into the barrel, they can be fired in a tight cluster by holding both the primary fire button and the secondary fire button at the same time. This is opposed to the standard firing mode, which fires rockets in a spread-out manner. Unreal and Return to Na Pali The Rocket Launcher in Unreal is called the Eightball Launcher. This is due to the ammo it uses, Eightball rockets, and is based on the eight ball in pool. The Eightball Launcher is carried by Skaarj Gunners. The Nali found an Eightball Gun in a crashed Skaarj ship, and named it the "Stick of 6 Fires", referring to the number of rockets it shoots. It is very effective on Titans and many other strong enemies. It is less effective, though, on Brutes and Behemoths because of their explosion resistance. When fighting Skaarj, it is recommended to fire multiple rockets to increase the attack's explosion radius, as Skaarj have a tendency to dodge projectiles aimed towards them. It is advised to aim for the feet, because if the rocket misses, it will hit the ground and cause splash damage rather than traveling off into the distance. The Eightball Launcher uses cans of 12 Eightballs for ammunition. When you get close to a can, its lid opens and five bars land on the base. After that, the lid floats down and rests on the ring of bars. As one can provides 12 Eightballs, it's a valuable pickup. It's a common item in the single player campaigns. There are usually cans of Eightballs before and after a boss fight, especially against a Titan. In the multiplayer map DmMorbias, Eightball cans are the only ammunition available. Unreal Tournament ;Classification: Heavy Ballistic ;Primary Fire :Slow moving but deadly rockets are aimed at opponents. Trigger can be held down to load up to six rockets at a time, which can be fired at once. Multiple rockets are fire in a flat, horizontal spread unless the secondary fire button is pressed while they are loading. This will cause them to fire in a tight spiral formation. ;Secondary Fire :Grenades are lobbed from the barrel. Secondary trigger can be held as well for up to six grenades. If the primary fire button is pressed while the grenades are loading, they will be fired in a tight cluster instead of spread out. ;Tactics :Keeping this weapon pointed at an opponent will cause it to lock on, and while the gun is locked the next rocket fired will be a homing rocket. Because the Rocket Launcher can load up multiple rockets, it fires when you release the fire button. If you prefer, it can be configured to fire a rocket as soon as you press the fire button down, at the expense of the multiple rocket load-up feature. This is set in the Input Options menu. The Rocket Launcher in Unreal Tournament is the equivalent to Unreal's Eightball Launcher. It loads up to 6 rockets, and its secondary fire launches up to 6 grenades at a target. These grenades can effectively be lobbed around corners. By keeping your crosshair on a target, the Rocket Launcher will "lock on", and the next rocket fired will be a homing rocket. The Rocket Launcher of Unreal Tournament uses Rocket Packs almost the same way cans of Eightballs are used in Unreal. Rocket Packs, however, no longer animate and are slimmer. They are a little more valuable, as rockets of Unreal Tournament deal somewhat more damage than Eightballs. They are very common in multiplayer maps, as they are fired quite rapidly, in a "spammy" way. Tips and tricks * Players in the damage radius of a rocket are lifted off the floor, preventing them from jumping or dodging. Skilled players can use this technique to predict the landing spot and send another rocket there to greet the enemy. This ability can also be used to boost players themselves, although the Impact Hammer (in UT) usually takes this role. Gallery Eightball_Gun.png|First-person view (Unreal) Rocket_Launcher.png|First-person view (Unreal Tournament) Trivia External links and references See also * UMS Rocket Launcher * Rocket Launcher (U2) * Rocket Launcher (UT200X) * Rocket Launcher (UT3)